


Why do you keep blowing me up?

by Jeremwood_Trash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremwood_Trash/pseuds/Jeremwood_Trash
Summary: Battle Buddies and Play Pals attempt some training exercises.





	Why do you keep blowing me up?

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the 'keep talking and nobody explodes' videos.
> 
> Also, tagging is hard.

They didn't always get along. The Play Pals were a destructive group, designed for infiltration and undercover work. With Gavin's cunning and Michael's determination, there wasn't much the pair couldn't accomplish. The Battle Buddies were different. While, yes, their missions were often stealth based, they had the teamwork and skill to adapt to any situation, often leaving behind destructive mess where missions went wrong. But still, they got the job done.

Except, they didn't always get along. More often than not, when the Agency attempted to group them together, missions would get messy and were almost never finished. And when the higher ups finally had enough, they were sentence to team building exercises. It started with the individuals, putting them through virtual reality trials against enemies and time, testing their skills in combat and their focus on the task.

Next, the pairs were thrown into a teambuilding exercise involving fake bombs... Not that they were told. It was safe to say that both teams failed at this, with one Jeremy Dooley actually believing his battle buddy had exploded. After the first few (many) explosions, it was safe to say that they had gotten the hang of this little challenge. And so the pairs were separated and grouped with a member of the other team. Jeremy and Gavin, Team Boston Tea Party, and Michael and Ryan, Team Crazy Mad.

Needless to say, it didn't quite work. Who knew morse code was so hard, even though it had been part of their training as recruits?

Failures aside, it was evident that the four were finally working together and so, their final challeng was given. Train the new recruit. If they did well, they would be permitted to return to active service and if not... Then perhaps teams at the Agency were up for some reshuffling.

It seemed almost more surprising to the four than the higher ups that they managed to succeed with Ryan blowing up a couple times. But when the two teams were grouped together, they still didn't get along, yet somehow, missions were finished, perhaps with more efficiency than when the teams were separated.


End file.
